rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Girls Rock!/Transcript
In a space of pure whiteness, the giant blocky title and a certain rose emblem drop from the sky to the ground, where the four miniaturized members of Team RWBY pop out from behind it to smile, wave and adopt poses for the audience while an unseen speaker announces the show as: "RWBY CHIBI"! ---- A fragile-looking Velvet Scarlatina is on the ground, looking up at Roman Torchwick. He looms over her, laughing. Torchwick: Where do you think you're going, Bunny? Velvet: Please, I don't want any trouble. Behind Torchwick stand Neopolitan, Mercury Black and Emerald Sustrai. Torchwick scoffs at Velvet and laughs evilly. A spotlight with Pumpkin Pete silhouetted in it shines on the wall. Offscreen, a falsely deep voice is heard. 'Jaune Arc: You've threatened your last bunny, villain. '''Torchwick: (gasping) What? Who said that? Jaune swings down from the sky, carrying Magnhild while wearing a mask, Ruby Rose's red cape and Ember Celica. The villains take a step back and Jaune lands between them and Velvet. As Jaune give his introduction, a masked Zwei walks in from behind Velvet. Jaune: (deep voice) It is I, the HuntsMan! And his rogue sidekick, Wonder Zwei. Zwei barks twice and Neo holds up a sign reading "HOW MYSTERIOUS!". Mercury: What? Hunts''Man''? Are you just a Huntsman? Because we already have those and they're basically superheroes. Jaune knock Mercury into the air with Magnhild. Jaune: Hammer of Silence! Mercury does not come back down. Tossing Magnhild aside onto the street, Jaune looks up at his victory, satisfied and striking a hero pose. Torchwick: Egads! We're clearly no match for this mysterious new hero and his plucky sidekick. Emerald: What are you talking about? It's just that goofy Jaune guy who's always falling over stuff. Jaune: Gauntlets of Shut Up! Jaune blasts Emerald with Ember Celica and she is knocked offscreen. Neo, Torchwick and Velvet all look on open-mouthed. Emerald can be heard crashing. Emerald: Ow! Jaune: Be gone, evildoers. This city is under our protection. Right, Wonder Zwei? Zwei barks twice. Torchwick: (making a noise of frustration) We'll meet again, HuntsMan. And next time, I'll be ready for you! And your stylish outfit. Neo holds up a sign that reads "CUTE PUPPY!" before both she and Torchwick run off. Velvet: Thank you for saving me, HuntsMan! But weren't you scared? Jaune: Ha, ha-ha! The HuntsMan and Wonder Zwei fear no one, simple civilian. Offscreen, Ruby can suddenly be heard screeching. The spotlight turns off and Jaune's eyes go white. Ruby: Hey! Who took my cape?! Yang Xiao Long: I know someone didn't touch my gauntlets... Jaune's eyes swirl. Nora Valkyrie: Where. Is. My. Hammer?! Jaune: Oh, except for them. We fear them. Gotta go, bye! He runs away, Zwei at his heels, leaving both Velvet and Magnhild on the ground. Velvet: But... ---- In Team RWBY's dorm room, Zwei is biting a book titled "Slave to the World", worrying it with his teeth while growling. Ruby, Weiss Schnee and Yang stand over him glaring. Yang: Guys, this pup is outta control! Weiss: Zwei! Bad dog! Zwei looks up at her, the book still in his mouth, and gives Weiss a cute whimper. She immediately caves. Weiss: Oh, it's OK. I love you. Yang and Ruby sigh exasperatedly while Zwei goes back to teething on the book. Ruby takes out a whistle. Ruby: I didn't want to have to do this, Zwei. With a great, deep breath, Ruby blows into the whistle hard. Zwei drops the book, alarmed and ears twitching involuntarily. Velvet kicks the door open, causing all the girls to go white-eyed. With a war cry, Blake Belladonna leaps into the room, knocking the whistle from Ruby and landing on one knee. Velvet sighs, and both female Faunus glare at Ruby, who looks sideways at Blake nervously. Blake slowly leaves, not saying a word, and not ceasing her glare. Velvet shakes her head. Velvet: Not cool. Velvet slams the door shut and Zwei immediately goes back to worrying the book in his teeth. ---- Team RWBY is hanging out in their dorm room. Blake is reading while the other three strike poses that cannot possibly be comfortable. Nora bursts in holding a poster. Nora: You guys! Did you hear? The school is having a Battle of the Bands. You know what this means, right? We have to start our own band! Yang: Yes! I'm so edgy and cool I'm practically a rock star already. I mean, look at me. Just look at me! Weiss: And I am musically gifted. Blake: Yeah, I don't know... Ruby: Girl band, yay! They all bounce out, Ruby yanking Blake along by her book. A drum with Nora's lightning heart symbol on it beats. Ruby plays a couple notes on an upright bass. Weiss single-finger plays Chopsticks on a piano. Blake taps a tambourine against her leg once. Yang slides into the center on her knees, holding an electric guitar in her left hand while giving the air a two-finger rock salute with her right. Yang: You're not ready for our rock! We will melt your boooooooooooooooooooooones! Taiyang Xiao Long: (offscreen) Yeah! All the girls' eyes go white. Taiyang is revealed to be just behind Nora and Team RWBY holding a camera. Taiyang: Alright, smile for the camera, girls! Yang: Dad! I was trying to melt people's bones. Taiyang zips to the other side of the girl band for another angle. Taiyang: You can do that and smile, sweetheart. Taiyang zips to yet another angle. Taiyang: Ruby, stand up straight. Ruby obeys. Yang leans backward, sighing. Yang: Ugh. You're the worst! Category:Transcripts